A not so happy love story chapter 1
by Joffrey Baratheon lover
Summary: The story of how Joffrey and Sansa fall for each other. Until Sansa sees Joffrey's true colors.


Joffrey X Sansa

The sunlight made a small beam that went through the small opening in the shut curtains. As Sansa lay on her bed under a blanket wide awake. Last night she didn't get a wink of sleep. How could anybody after seeing their father and many other close people in your life have their heads on spikes. Sansa still remembered the look on Joffrey's face when she had to look upon their heads. It was the same face he had when he was cutting open the side of the butcher boys face slowly with his blade. How could she be so stupid to think that he was a kind and handsome prince. Arya was right the whole time he really was a stupid and mean spirited boy. They were supposed to be the beautiful King and Queen of the realm and have cute little blond babies that would grow and be just as handsome as her beloved Joffrey. But all her dreams were crushed in an instant as Joffrey ordered her father's head. At that instant she began to hear small feet climbing up the narrow stairs with large ones behind. She realized she was only in a simple night gound and would have no time to dress for the king. She realized that it would be best to try and pretend to be a sleep and he might leave. She heard the door slowly creak open. Almost as if Joffrey was trying to torture with the horrible noise. He then swung the door wide open and walked into the room with an arrogant swagger in his walk. With the man he called his dog and Ser Meryn. He spread out his arms stretching them and made a loud yawn. "Hmmm it seems my lady did not wake from that rather loud creaking. She must be in a very deep sleep. Dog pick her up and shake her for me. That will make her wake up I hope." The hound walked over and picked up Sansa. Before he could shake her Sansa yelled. "I'm awake! Please your Grace tell him to stop." A grin crept on Joffrey's small face. The hound shook Sansa lightly and surprized her. The king did not look amused. "What in the seven hells was that!? I told you to shake her!" The hound sighed quietly and only Sansa heard. He then shook very hard and it made her neck and back ache with pain. She squirmed a little and squealed. This brought much pleasure onto Joffrey's face as he bit his lip. "Now throw her on the bed and not like a little girl." The hound did as he asked. Sansa then went to one corner of the bed and curled into a little ball. "Please you're Grace no more I beg of you." Sansa was surprized when his big smile did not fade away. He turned to his two men and said. "Leave me and my lady in private." As the two big men left Joffrey turned to Sansa and slowly crawled unto the bed. He was looking at her with cold crystal blue eyes as lion would look at its prey. Once he was right in front of her he said. "You never ask me to stop again my lady do you hear me?" She then said with her soft tone. "Of course you're Grace. That was very stupid of me." "Yes because you are very stupid girl." Before Sansa could speak Joffrey put out his hand and felt her cheek softly with back of his hand. "But you're my stupid little girl." He placed his hand on her cheek and his other on her shoulder. Sansa's big eyes were wide open in shock of what was happening. He moved his face right up to hers and made a small peck on her soft lips. Sansa closed her eyes remembering the first time they kissed and how romantic it was and how fast things changed from good to terrible in such a short time. Joffrey then slowly ripped away from her mouth and stood up and walked to the window. He ripped open the curtains letting the sunlight in. "There we go." He said with much satisfaction in his voice. "Now I can get a better look at my lady with the sun light." Sansa looked up from the bed to see Joffrey standing in front of the light making his hair even look more golden than it did before. He then took a seat at a chair with still a smug look on his face as always. "Stand up my lady." Sansa groaned in her mind not knowing what he was going to do now. She got off the bed and walked in front of him standing feeling exposed to the world. The sun beams were shinning right on her making the thin layer of clothes she was wearing useless. She could see the great lust in his blue eyes and could feel the sexual tension between the two of them. "You maybe a stupid girl but I must admit you are very beautiful." "That is very kind of you your Grace." "I heard that you wanted to have cute little blond babies with me." "That was my dream." She blurted out. But Joffrey didn't even notice that she did not say my Grace. He giggled and stood up and looked her in the eyes. "That can still happen." Sansa began to feel sick as he got closer to her. She remembered how vile of a person he was and it made a knot in her stomach out of fear not knowing if this was another trick or lie. He put his two fingers together and slowly but peacefully pushed a few strands to get a clear look at her face. "Do you remember the first day we were together? Before your little annoying brat of a sister ruined it for us." "Yes your Grace. Of course I remember that and the first time we kissed." "Yes those were the good times. What I want to do is put all the bad things behind us. Can you do that?" Inside Sansa still hated him but there was another side of her that wanted to give her sweet beloved Joffrey another chance. But how could she. He killed her father and made her look upon his head and did many other vile things. But out of fear she had to agree not knowing if was going to show his wrath again. "Yes your Grace I would love to." "Good let's start right now." Joff pushed her against the wooden bed post and began to ravage her mouth with his tongue aggressively sliding it around her mouth. Sansa's tongue barely moved and was stiff as stone. Joff slid his tongue out of her mouth and looked at her with anger in his eyes. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know how to do this?" ''I'm sorry your Grace. You were the first and only boy that I have kissed or done this with." A frustrated look came upon Joff's small face. "Fine let's try something else." He said with much seduction in his voice. He slowly reached up and cupped her breast in his hand. Sansa at that moment felt confused and blurted out. "What are you doing?" Joff smiled and said calmly. "What do you think?" Sansa gulped and let him fondle her breast with his hand. He then cupped her other breast with his free hand. Sansa wondered why Joffrey was so disturbingly fascinated with her small breasts. He then backed away a tiny bit. "Take off your clothes." A horror came over Sansa. She was terrified of what she heard boys did to girls and Joffrey would be even worse. "Please you're Grace! Anything but that." Joffrey's smiled turn to a scowl with less than a second. "You dare! I am the king! I can do as I like." For a moment there was a horrible silence as Sansa had her eyes on the floor. Joffrey then got an idea that made his face light up. He grabbed her by the arms and twirled her around. He then bent her over the bed. "You have been bad! You must be punished." Sansa knew that pleading would not help her, so she stayed there in silence. She felt at first a small smack on her behind that barely hurt. But as time went on he began to hit harder and harder. Finally there was one more strike that was so hard she squealed and felt tears come to her eyes. After he was done Sansa turned back to him. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer and one large tear came from her right eye. She looked down at the ground again to hide it. Joffrey put his hand under chin and lifted her face up to his. "You did that to yourself. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but you are leaving me no choice." She sniffled and looked into his eyes and said with much courtesy as she could muster. "Of course you're Grace. That was my fault." A smile rose on his face. "Now that you your lesson is over. Take off your clothes." Sansa began to undo her gound. Joffrey's couldn't wait any longer to get his pleasure and grabbed the front of the gound and ripped it open ravelling her breasts. She had a great urge to put her hands up to cover them, but she didn't want to get spanked more. He grabbed one part of the gound and completely ripped it off her. Now she was completely nude and began to shiver from the wind coming through the window. Joffrey loved every second of it. "Looks like you need someone to keep you warm my lady." Joff put his hands on her knees and slowly slid them up to her thighs. Sansa looked down and could see his erection and the outline of his manhood through his breeches. He leaned into her making her fall onto the bed and began to kiss her deeply again. Sansa had to catch on quickly moving her tongue around and playing with his. He separated away from her mouth and his blue eyes looked down. "Take off my breeches." Sansa knew that this was it. Her hand went down and felt around until she felt one side of his breeches. She began to push it down, as Joff was taking off the rest of his clothes. Joff threw his clothes on the floor and kicked his breeches off until they were on the floor as well. Joff gave one more look at Sansa. Before he slid himself into her. Her mouth opened a tiny bit, out of how weird it first felt. Joff was shifting around on top of her trying to find some sort of a comfortable position for him. Joff was beginning to sound fairly weird to Sansa. "Do you like this my lady?" "Yes very much you're Grace." Sounding very weird herself. Joff began to slide in and out of her. Sansa just kept focusing on Joff's glowing blue eyes. She was becoming much surprized out of how good this was begin to feel when Joff would hit the right spot. Sansa for a moment took her eyes off his eyes and looked down at his small developing abs. Sansa wondered if they were going to be as big and perfect as her older brothers. All of sudden Sansa began to feel an ecstasy of pleasure that topped everything that she felt previously. Joff then climaxed and Sansa felt it. Sansa was not done, but she knew that Joff wouldn't care. He climbed off of her and began to get dressed. Sansa sat up in the bed using the blanket to cover her. Joff gave her a quick look and said. "You enjoyed that very much didn't you?" "Yes it was great you're Grace." "That's good because I'll be stopping by tomorrow as well." He smiled and gave her and walked out of her chambers.


End file.
